<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Escape by Fictional_at_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318611">Mistletoe Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_at_heart/pseuds/Fictional_at_heart'>Fictional_at_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_at_heart/pseuds/Fictional_at_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Rapunzel get bored at the Der Sonne’s annual Christmas party and decide to make an escape</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a collection of oneshots with some of my good friends on Instagram! (You can find more on @waltsafterglcw’s Wattpad page)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel stifled a yawn as she leaned against the back of her chair at the dining room table. She looked at Eugene, who was sitting next to her. He seemed to be trying to keep himself awake. They were at Rapunzel’s parents’ annual Christmas Eve party, and one of her mother’s friends, Evelyn, was carrying a particularly long and boring conversation. </p>
<p>“Of course, I told them I was prepared to do whatever it took to get that dress. No one at the Whitney Christmas gala was going to outdress ME!” Evelyn exclaimed with a laugh. Eugene suppressed a chuckle at that. No matter how much anyone dressed up, no one would ever outdo Evelyn Barnes. She always wore the most gaudy outfits in all of the town of Corona. He leaned over to Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“What do you say we make an escape?” He winked and grinned at her. She smiled in return.</p>
<p>“My glass is rather empty... perhaps I should go to the kitchen and refill it.” She excused herself from the table and headed toward the kitchen. A few moments later, while everyone was engaged in conversation about Christmas decorations, Eugene slipped out. He met Rapunzel in the hallway, where she was leaning against a doorway.</p>
<p>“It’s about time!” She said teasingly. Eugene was about to reply when they heard someone heading toward the kitchen. Rapunzel quickly opened the door that she was leaning against.<br/>
Eugene pulled Rapunzel in the room and shut the door, both their cheeks flushed with excitement. They leaned against the wall, attempting to laugh quietly.</p>
<p>“You know they’re gonna look for us eventually, right?” She managed in between breaths, looking at Eugene. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But if I hear Greta brag about her perfect Christmas decorating one more time, I am gonna lose it.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel giggled, but quickly covered her mouth as they heard footsteps and voices outside the door. They passed by quickly and Rapunzel sighed in relief. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said. “My parents’ Christmas parties aren’t the most fun. They shouldn’t call it a party if there’s no fun involved.” </p>
<p>“I agree.” Eugene chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Rapunzel sighed and did the same, looking around the room. They’d somehow found themselves in the living room. </p>
<p>“This has always been my favorite room during Christmas,” she suddenly said, looking at all the bright lights adorning the windows, along with the Christmas tree in front of the big window. Eugene hummed in agreement, looking around. When he glanced up, he noticed a little green plant with white berries hanging from the ceiling right above them. He smiled. </p>
<p>“Well, Sunshine, I do believe there is some mistletoe above us.”</p>
<p>She glanced up and smiled. “I think you’d be correct, Mr. Fitzherbert. If I remember correctly,” she continued, placing her hands on his shoulders. “There’s a tradition that a couple standing underneath a bunch of mistletoe have to kiss.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Eugene replied, following her lead and pulling her closer. “If it’s a tradition, then it’d be considered rude to just ignore it.” He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled even wider in return. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked in her deep purple dress, with the white lights around the room leaving a soft glow around her. She suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Eugene hugged her even closer as their lips met, one of his hands moving to hold her head, the other on her cheek. Suddenly it’s like she’s melting into him, and he’s only aware of her. The smell of her perfume, the taste of her warm lips- a mixture of chocolate and vanilla- the feel of her arms around his neck. All too soon though, she pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her cheeks slightly red. </p>
<p>“I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert,” she said, pushing a bit of stray hair off his forehead. He gently grabbed her hand and placed his forehead against hers. </p>
<p>“I love you, Rapunzel der Sonne.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>